


New Beginnings

by FrankenSpine



Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexuality, Break Up, Depression, Drunkenness, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Male Friendship, Starts out sad, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Direct sequel to End of the Line.Following David's separation from Snow white, he grows depressed. Emma, Regina and the Queen ask Killian to help cheer him back up. Things don't go quite as anyone planned.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Prince Charming | David Nolan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen/Emma Swan
Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543048
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117





	1. The Beard

Emma was in the kitchen, eagerly biting into the strawberry the Queen was feeding her, when there was a knock at the door. She went to answer it, but Regina stood up from the table.

“I’ll get it,” said the brunette.

Regina headed for the door and was surprised to find a sad-looking bearded man standing there. It took her a moment to realize who it was.

“David? Is that you?”

“Yeah, I, uh, haven’t bothered shaving lately. Snow’s always hated beards, so I never got to grow one out.”

“Come in,” said Regina, “Can I get you something to drink?”

“Water, please.”

“Tap or bottled?”

“Tap is fine.”

David followed Regina into the kitchen, where he found Emma with the Queen. They smiled at each other.

“Hi, Dad. Nice beard.”

“Thanks. What are you all up to today?”

“Just making smoothies,” said Emma, “You want one?”

David shook his head. “That’s alright, but thank you.” He sighed as he took a seat at the counter. “I think it’s safe to say that my marriage is over. I don’t really know what to do with myself. We’ve been together for so long, it just feels strange not being with her.”

Emma gave him a look of sympathy and patted his shoulder. “I know you’ll find someone else,” she said, “I mean, for the longest time, I thought Killian was my soulmate. Look where I am now.”

Regina set a cool glass of water down in front of the sullen man. “Emma’s right,” she said, “Maybe you should pay a visit to the Rabbit Hole. Who knows? You might just find the one you were always destined to be with.”

“But Snow and I shared true love. What could possibly top _that?”_

“You forget that Daniel was once my true love, but then he was gone, and I eventually learned to love myself— and Emma, of course. It’s not impossible to have that kind of bond with more than one person, David.”

“I guess you’re right,” said David. He took a slow drink of his water. “It’s just been difficult, processing all of this. I was so sure I’d spend the rest of my life with her.”

Emma, Regina and the Queen exchanged worried glances.

“Dad, will you excuse us for a minute?” asked Emma.

“Sure thing, Emma. I’ll be right here.”

The three women disappeared into the office and Emma gently closed the door.

“Okay, I can’t stand seeing him this way. He’s just so _sad,_ and it breaks my heart. We’ve gotta find a way to cheer him up.”

“Why don’t you ask Killian to talk to him?” asked the Queen, “They can have a few drinks and just talk, like a couple of old friends.”

“I guess that could work,” said Emma, “I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

David was brooding in the darkness as he begrudgingly ate a bowl of microwaved macaroni in front of the old TV in his room at the inn. He was tired, but he didn’t feel like sleeping. He wasn’t hungry, but he ate anyway. He was barely even paying attention to whatever was happening on the screen. It was all just white noise in his troubled mind. After a while, he heard a knock at the door and frowned in confusion. Setting the bowl aside, he shuffled over to answer it. It was Killian.

“Hey, Killian,” he said dejectedly.

“Hello, mate. I heard what happened, and I thought you might like to have a drink with me.”

David sighed. “Did Emma and _Regina-squared_ put you up to this?”

Killian cocked his head. “Regina-squared?”

“You know, there are two Reginas, and— never mind.” David ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, Killian, I’m just going through a lot right now and I don’t think a drink will make it any better.”

“I understand,” said Killian, “but neither will sitting alone in the dark.” He offered a hopeful smile. “Why not just step outside for a bit? Get some fresh air. That’s always helped me.”

David was quiet for a moment. “Alright,” he relented, “but just for a little while.”

* * *

An hour had passed, and the two men were out back behind the inn with some beers Killian had bought from the diner. They were laughing for no real reason, other than the fact that they were well-past the point of intoxication. They both leaned back against the wall and sighed happily as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“The beard suits you, mate.”

“You think so?”

“Aye. You look quite, ah, _distinguished.”_

David laughed. “That’s good to hear. I think your earring is pretty cool. Having two is cool, but you’ve only gone one and that’s, like, ‘Ooh, look at me. I’m a rebel.’ You know what I mean?”

Killian blinked slowly. “I think so.” He reached up at touched David’s beard, which left them both grinning like a couple of madmen. “Your face feels like a hedgehog.”

Again, David chuckled. “I’m thinking about growing my hair back out. It used to be long, you know, before I became Prince Charming.”

Killian shook his head. “I can’t imagine it.” His eyes fell to David’s lips. “You ever kissed another man before, David?”

“What? No, have you?”

Killian smiled. “Of course. Why else do you think they say pirates love booty?”

This caused David to snicker. “Good one.”

“That wasn’t a joke, mate.”

“Oh.”

They both fell silent for a bit.

“Are you saying you want to kiss me?” David asked quietly.

“Perhaps.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“Because you haven’t told me I could.”

“Well, you can.”

“I don’t want to make things weird between us.”

“It’s only weird if we make it weird.”

Killian hesitated at first, but ultimately leaned in, and the deed was done.


	2. Awkward

Emma stirred with a groan, turning to lie on her side as she stretched her legs. She hummed appreciatively when she felt the Queen’s arm snake around her waist to pull her close. She rolled over to face the Queen with a sleepy smile.

“Morning,” she mumbled.

“Good morning, dear.”

“Where’s Regina?”

“Making breakfast downstairs.”

Emma reluctantly crawled out of bed, got dressed, and headed down to the kitchen where she was immediately hit by the mouth-watering scent of eggs, bacon and sausage.

“God, Regina, you’re an angel.”

Regina smiled warmly at her. “We aim to please.”

Plating everyone’s food, Regina went to fetch Henry and within minutes, the four of them were enjoying breakfast at the table. They were oblivious to the fact that halfway across town, David and Killian were enduring head-splitting hangovers. On top of that, though their memories were a bit fuzzy, the two men remembered what they’d done.

“What happened last night can never happen again,” David said as he paced his room, “I like you, Killian, but not in _that way._ You used to date my daughter, for God’s sake!”

Killian groaned as he held his aching head. “Lower your voice, mate.”

“Sorry. I’m just not sure where to go from here. Does this make me gay?”

“Do you still like women?”

“Yeah.”

“Then no,” said Killian, “not that there’s anything wrong with fancying other men.”

“Right, I’ve got no problem with it, I just don’t see myself that way.”

“David, relax. It was only a kiss, and we were both drunk. Nobody has to know about this.”

“But _we’ll_ know about it.”

“I promise, I’ll keep it between us.”

David nodded. “Thank you.”

Killian scratched his head. “Alright, so, I guess I’ll just be on my way then.”

“Where will you go?”

“Home, of course.”

“Would it be weird of me to ask if we could hang out again? Without the alcohol, I mean.”

Killian smiled. “Alright, mate. I’ll probably just watch a movie or something. Maybe get a pizza. How does six o’clock sound?”

“Sounds good,” said David.

* * *

Emma was at the sink, helping Regina clean the dishes. “I wonder how things went with Dad and Killian,” she mused.

Regina smiled. “I’m sure Killian was able to cheer him up. They’ve always been on good terms.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I just can’t stand seeing Dad so upset. For as long as I’ve known him, he’s been all-smiles. I’m starting to think that might’ve been some sort of forced-positivity to put up with Snow— or maybe she was the one who made him do it in the first place. Crazy bitch.”

A soft chuckle escaped Regina. “She certainly is, dear.”

The Queen strolled past them with a grin. “I second that.” She hooked her arms around her two lovers. “Why don’t the three of us all go out tonight?”

“Where to?” asked Emma.

“I was thinking we could spend the evening down at the Rabbit Hole.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Emma, “What about you, Regina?”

“I’ve got no complaints. I just need to make sure Henry has a place to stay.”

“Don’t you think he could just, you know, stay here?” Emma suggested, “I mean, he’s a teenager. Practically an adult. I’m sure he’ll be fine here for a few hours.”

Regina seemed reluctant, but nodded. “I suppose you’re right. It’s just so hard to accept that our boy is growing up.”

* * *

That evening, the three women found themselves arriving at the Rabbit Hole, not knowing that David had just shown up to Killian’s apartment near the docks. He knocked, and Killian answered the door with a smile.

“Right on time,” said Killian, “Come in. Make yourself at home.”

David stepped inside and noticed that the TV was on, but the screen was paused, and there were two boxes of hot pizza resting on the coffee table.

“What are we watching?” he asked.

_“Mad Max.”_

“Oh yeah? Which one?”

Killian smiled. _“Fury Road.”_

* * *

Emma practically inhaled the Jell-O shot, adding the plastic cup to her growing pyramid. She looked over at the Queen and her face fell when she saw the brunette’s colossal pyramid, easily more impressive than her own.

“Well that’s not fair at all,” she fussed.

The Queen smiled. “Of course it is. You simply can’t keep up, dear.”

Regina just shook her head. “I think you both need to slow down before you make yourselves sick. Neither of you are that good at holding your liquor— especially _you,_ Your Majesty.”

The Queen laughed aloud. “That’s what _you_ think, Regina.” She threw back another colorful shot.

In a matter of minutes, she was bent over a toilet in the bathroom while Regina held her hair back. Emma waited anxiously outside the bathroom stall.

“You alright in there?”

“Hardly,” the Queen muttered, “Who the hell decided it was a good idea to come here?”

Regina chuckled. “That would be you.”

The Queen looked at her incredulously. “What? Me? _Never!”_

* * *

“Mind if I pause the movie for a bit?” asked Killian, “I’ve got to take a leak.”

“Yeah, sure thing.”

The remote was between the two men, so when Killian reached blindly for it, his fingers accidentally brushed against David’s hand. They both gasped and looked at each other, stunned and unsure what to say.

“I, uh— I’ll be right back,” Killian sputtered, swiftly pressing the pause button.

“O-Okay.”

David’s face reddened and he quickly turned his attention back to the TV, watching from his peripheral as Killian hurried down the hall towards the bathroom. David stared at his hand, visibly conflicted, before bringing his fingers up to touch his lips. They’d been tingling ever since last night, and only now was he acknowledging the strange sensation. Maybe the kiss hadn’t been so terrible, after all.

* * *

Once she had nothing left to expel from her stomach, the Queen walked arm in arm with Emma, and Regina paid for their drinks. They all climbed into the Benz. Of course Regina was driving since she’d only had one fuzzy navel, and there wasn’t a chance in Hell she would ever get behind the wheel of Emma’s little yellow deathtrap. As she drove them all back to the mansion, she tried her best to ignore Emma’s soft moans as the Queen sucked and kissed at the blonde’s neck.

“Why don’t you two save that for the bedroom?”

“But that’s so far away,” Emma fussed.

Regina just shook her head in amusement. Within ten minutes, they were back at the house and walked in to see Henry playing _Mario Kart_ in the living room. He smiled when he saw them.

“Hey, Moms. Did you have fun?”

“We certainly did,” said Regina.

The Queen snickered. “Ever so much fun.”

Emma just nodded. “What she said.”

The three of them headed upstairs, surprisingly without incident, and climbed into bed together. The Queen had Emma caged in her arms and didn’t appear to be letting go any time soon, as she was already sound asleep. It didn’t take much longer for Emma to follow suit.

* * *

David was still sitting on the couch, twiddling his thumbs idly, when Killian returned after taking far too long in the bathroom. He looked up and flashed an uncomfortable smile.

“Pizza’s getting cold,” he said.

Killian sighed. “I think we should try it again.”

David stared at him in confusion. “Huh? You mean—”

“We’re not drunk this time. If we don’t like it, then we’ll know for sure that this doesn’t mean anything.”

“And if we do?”

Killian scratched his head. “Then I suppose we’ll just have to see where this goes.”

David reluctantly stood up and approached the dark-haired man. “So, uh, who’s kissing who?”

“I did it last time, so I guess it’s only fair that you do it.”

Leaning in awkwardly, David pecked Killian on the lips.

“No, you’ve got to do better than that, mate.”

“Oh. Right.”

Again, David pressed his lips to Killian’s and held them there for a few moments. He pulled away, staring deep into the man’s eyes. Neither of them were saying anything. He started to speak, but then Killian grabbed him by the back of the head and kissed him with intense fervor.


	3. The Diner

It was two days later that Emma saw her father again. He came to the mansion wearing jean shorts, sandals, and a black muscle shirt. She’d never once seen him dress this way, but was proud of him for trying new things.

“Hey Dad. What’s up?”

David’s smile was contagious. “Hey kid. I was just on my way to the diner and I thought you might like to join me.”

“Sure,” said Emma, “Just let me get my wallet.”

“Don’t sweat it. I’m buying.”

Emma shook her head. “No, sorry. I always split the bill, no matter what.”

David shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

Emma went back inside to retrieve her wallet and kissed Regina and the Queen goodbye.

“Be back later,” she said, “I’m having lunch with Dad.”

The two brunettes smiled at her. _“Have fun, dear,”_ they said in unison.

Emma and David opted to walk rather than drive to the diner. Well, in reality, David pretty much _forced_ her to walk, insisting that it would be good for her. A little over a week had passed since he’d split from Snow, and here he was, becoming more and more of a _Dad_ with each passing moment. He was so much more than just Snow’s second shadow. He was his own man, and he no longer seemed so down in the dumps. Killian must have given him quite the pep-talk.

They entered the diner and sat at the booth by the window, as David was eager to feel the sun on his skin. Ruby came over to their table with a friendly smile.

“Hey guys, what can I get you today?”

“I’ll have a grilled chicken sandwich with waffle fries,” said Emma, “Oh, and a cup of ranch.”

“Okay, and to drink?”

“Cream soda, please.”

“Will do. How about you, David?”

David smiled. “I’ll have what she’s having.”

“That’s so sweet,” Ruby gushed, “I’ll get that for you ASAP.”

“Thanks, Ruby.”

“No problem.”

Once Ruby was out of earshot, David turned to Emma with a hopeful smile and took hold of both her hands.

“Emma, there’s something I wanted to tell you. I know I could have texted you, but you know I’m not big on that kind of thing, and, well, I thought it would be better if I told you in person.”

Emma’s eyes lit up. “Let me guess, you’re seeing someone new.”

“Well, yes, sort of. _New_ in the sense of a relationship, but we’ve known each other a long time.”

Emma lowered her voice. “It’s not Ruby, is it?”

David chuckled, shaking his head. “No.”

“Did you get back with Kathryn?”

“No, Emma, it’s— it’s not a woman.”

Emma was understandably taken aback by this, and for a moment, David was worried she would be angry, but then she smiled and it seemed like the sun was shining twice as bright.

“I’m not gonna lie, Dad, I wasn’t expecting that, but I’m _so_ happy for you. You deserve to be with someone that makes you happy, and it looks like you very much are. So who is he? Do I know him?”

“Um, yes, actually. I don’t want this to be weird, Emma. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Why would it be weird? And why would I be uncomfortable?”

“Well, you see, it’s,” David took a deep breath, “it’s Killian.”

To say that Emma was shocked would be an understatement, but despite her father’s worst fears, she wasn’t angry. Mostly just confused. He couldn’t exactly blame her.

“I— you— huh? _Killian?_ I mean, I know I asked him to help you find someone new, and I guess he did, but I never expected that ‘someone’ would be _him.”_

“You’re not mad, are you?”

“Mad? No, not at all. You just never struck me as bisexual.”

“Bisexual?”

“You know, someone who likes men _and_ women. Are you honestly telling me you’ve never heard that word before?”

“No, actually. I don’t watch much TV, and Snow never let me use the internet. She told me it was a dark, depraved pit of degeneracy.”

Emma laughed. “Well, I can’t exactly argue with that, but it’s certainly got its perks,” she said, “Seriously though, how long have you been attracted to men?”

“Never,” said David, “This is the only time I’ve ever felt this way. I can’t really explain it. It’s not that I’m attracted to men. I just want Killian.”

“Interesting,” said Emma, “Now that I think about it, I bet you two really would make a cute couple. Maybe it truly _was_ fate that he and I split, and that you and Snow went your separate ways. Now we can all have our happy endings.”

David started to say something, but then Ruby came back with their drinks.

“Sorry about the wait. The soda fountain was screwing up, but it seems like everything’s good now.”

“It’s alright, Ruby,” David assured her.

The brunette went to wait on other tables, and just then, the bell over the door chimed as another customer walked in. It was Snow White. She immediately locked eyes with David and glared daggers at him.

“David,” she said coldly.

David’s eyes narrowed. “Snow.”

“Growing out that abhorrent beard, I see.”

“Anything to spite you, _Princess.”_

Snow scoffed and set her sights on Emma. “Oh, and if it isn’t little-Miss—”

“You leave her out of this,” David snapped, “We’re just trying to have a nice, quiet lunch here. Now why don’t you go sit down?”

Snow didn’t say a word. She just huffed as she stormed off towards the back of the diner and up to the jukebox. David watched her with a frown, sensing she was up to no good. His feelings were confirmed once _Survivor_ started masking the painful silence in the diner.

_“Now that you’re out of my life, I’m so much better. You thought that I’d be weak without you but I’m stronger….”_

Then, Snow went and sat down with a smug smirk plastered onto her face as she locked eyes with David. He was struggling to keep his cool.

“Dad, ignore her,” Emma said quietly, giving his hand a light squeeze. “She’s just fucking with you. Don’t let her win.”

David took a slow, deep breath and turned to stare out the window. Before he knew it, Ruby was setting a plate down in front of him, so he thanked her graciously and did his best to enjoy his meal, even though his appetite was long-gone.


	4. Spaghetti

Killian was in the middle of making himself a sandwich when he heard a knock at the door. He went to answer it, expecting to see David, but was instead met by Emma. He smiled.

“Hello, Emma. What brings you here?”

“I was hoping we could talk.”

“Alright. Please, come in.”

Emma stepped inside and took a seat at the counter while Killian continued fixing lunch.

“You want a sandwich?”

“No, I just ate, but thank you.”

Killian nodded. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Dad told me about you two,” said Emma.

This gave Killian pause. “He did?”

“Yeah.”

“And is that alright with you?”

“Yeah, of course. Just unexpected.”

Killian smiled. “Aye. I’d say it was for everyone involved. I hope this isn’t too weird for you, knowing your ex is dating your father.”

“It’s not something I ever would’ve imagined,” Emma told him, “but as long as he’s happy, then so am I. Did he tell you we had a run-in with Snow yesterday?”

“He did. He said she played _Survivor_ on the jukebox.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Yeah, like _she’s_ the one who has any right to play it. I swear, she’s losing her mind— that is, if she hasn’t already.”

* * *

David was at the grocery store in search of ingredients for spaghetti. He’d never cooked before, save for when he was a shepherd back in the Enchanted Forest, and he had certainly never prepared spaghetti, but Emma had promised to teach him just as Regina had taught her. He was halfway down the pasta aisle when he was confronted by none other than Snow White. She cleared her throat, and he pretended not to hear it, but then she did it again, and he turned to her with a frown.

 _“What?”_ he snapped.

Snow was glaring daggers at him. Her arms were folded defiantly. “Do you _honestly_ think you’ll be able to cook spaghetti, David? I’ve always done all the cooking! I doubt you even know how to boil water!”

“What do you get out of this, Snow? Are you trying to prove something?”

“I wish you would just apologize to me so we can be a family again!”

David laughed, which only added fuel to the fire, but he didn’t care. “Like _that’s_ going to happen. Goodbye, Snow.”

He turned away and went back to shopping, grinning when he saw Snow storming off in his peripheral. He just shook his head and made his way further down the aisle.

 _‘If you only knew,’_ he thought.

* * *

“Okay,” said Emma, “I’m not even gonna ask how you managed to _burn_ water, but let’s just start over. Dump out the water and fill up the pan again.”

David did as he was told, sheepish about the whole ordeal. He brought the newly-filled pan back over and set it down on the hot stove.

“What now?”

“We wait until this is boiled, then we put in the pasta.”

“Right.”

“In the meantime,” said Emma, “why don’t we get started on the sauce? You’re lucky Regina is letting you in on her secret recipe. You probably don’t even know _how_ lucky. It took _months_ to get her to tell me. You just can’t tell anyone else, alright?”

David nodded. “Unlike Snow, I can keep a secret.”

Emma smiled. “Thank God for that.”

* * *

Now, hours later, David was at Killian’s place with an aluminum pan full of hot spaghetti. He was seated across from the dark-haired man, watching Killian idly twirl the pasta.

“David?”

“Yeah?”

“Emma came by today. She said you told her about _us.”_

“Uh, yeah. I hope that’s okay.”

“It is, I just wish you had let me know first.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. I haven’t told anyone else, in case you’re wondering.”

“But has Emma told Regina or the Queen?”

“I don’t think so,” said David, “Emma’s not a gossip like her mother.” He was quiet for a moment. “Are you afraid of this getting out?”

“Not particularly,” said Killian, “I just wouldn’t want Snow coming around here and harassing us— which reminds me: would you like to move in?”

David was stunned. “So soon?” he asked.

Killian smiled and nodded. “Aye. You can’t stay at the inn forever, love.”

Hearing that last word left butterflies in David’s stomach, but he was quick to return the smile.

“Yeah,” he said, “I’d like that a lot.”

“Wonderful.” Killian’s eyes widened when he tasted the spaghetti. He sat back and chewed slowly so as to savor it. Finally, he spoke. “Mate, that’s got to be the best meal I’ve ever had. I had no idea you were such a fantastic cook.”

David chuckled. “Neither did I,” he quipped.

Later, after he and Killian had cleaned the dishes, David slowly typed out a message to Emma.

_Dinner was a success. Thank you so much._

* * *

Emma smiled when she saw the text from David. _You’re welcome. Glad everything’s working out._

It was then that the Queen walked in. “My, someone’s all-smiles,” she noted, “What’s got you so cheery?”

“It’s Dad. He made spaghetti for his date.”

“Oh? He’s with someone new? Why didn’t you tell us?”

Emma shook her head. “It’s not my place to tell.”

The Queen shrugged. “Very well.” She kissed Emma sweetly. “Now then, why don’t you come join Regina and I in the bathtub?”

Emma grinned. “Are there bubbles?”

“You know it, darling.”

“Race you upstairs.”

Emma bolted for the staircase, only to find the Queen standing there with a sly grin once she reached the top.

“That’s cheating!”

The Queen shook her head. “You never said I couldn’t use magic.”

“It was _implied,”_ Emma fussed.

The Queen just laughed. “So you say.” She beckoned Emma towards her seductively as she sauntered into the bedroom, and Emma didn’t hesitate to follow.


	5. No More Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI, magic!cock at the end of the chapter in case that's not your cup of tea.

A month had gone by since the Charmings split, and it was now the two-week anniversary of David moving in with Killian. Needless to say, there was no keeping it a secret, though they still hadn’t told anyone they were an item, with the obvious exception of Emma, but that was soon to change.

David and Killian arrived at the mansion for lunch, per Emma’s insistence, and Henry answered the door with a smile.

“Hi, Grandpa.”

David chuckled. “Hey, kid. You know you can just call me David, right?”

“Okay,” Henry said with a shrug. “Hey, Killian.”

“Hello, lad.”

Henry let them inside and they all made their way into the kitchen, where Emma and Regina were setting the table.

“Hey, Dad. You’re just in time.”

David smiled. “Whatever’s cooking, it smells great.”

“Thank you, David,” Regina beamed, “I’m sure it will taste even better.”

Emma grinned at her. “Damn right it will. You’re the world’s greatest cook.”

“No swearing in front of Henry, dear.”

“Mom, I’ve heard worse,” Henry told her, “Hell, I’ve _said_ worse.”

_“Henry Daniel Mills!”_

Everyone, save for Regina, laughed aloud. Regina decided to just let it go— for now— so that they could all have lunch. She went to the oven and pulled out a hot pan of chicken parmesan. Soon enough, they were all thanking Regina profusely for the mouth-watering meal. Alongside it was a nice kale salad, deviled eggs, macaroni and cheese, and corn on the cob. Emma was sure to fill her plate with some of each, and once she finished it, she repeated the process a second time.

After everybody had gotten their fill, David sat back in his seat and cleared his throat as he looked to Killian, who just nodded.

“Everyone, I’ve been looking forward to this moment for some time now. As I’m sure you know, Killian and I live together now, but we’re not just roommates. We’ve been seeing each other ever since you asked him to cheer me up, and for that, I must thank you. _All of you._ If he hadn’t shown up at the inn that night, I’d probably still be eating cheap macaroni in the dark. I’m sure this must come as a shock to you, but I’m more than willing to answer whatever questions you might have— within reason, of course.”

Regina and the Queen exchanged glances. _“We already knew,”_ they said in unison.

David was stunned. _“What?_ Emma, did you tell them?”

Emma shook her head. “No, Dad, I swear.”

“She didn’t have to,” said Regina, “The signs were subtle, but they were still there. It didn’t take me long to figure it out.”

“And you’re alright with this?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be? If you’re happy, Emma’s happy, and if Emma is happy, then so am I.” Regina smiled. “If I had an issue with someone else’s relationship, despite it being _none of my business,_ I’d be no better than Snow White— and, well, I simply can’t have _that._ Congratulations, you two.”

David and Killian both sighed in relief.

“Thanks, Regina,” said David, “I’m glad Emma has you in her life. I think you’re perfect for each other.” He smiled. “All three of you.”

“And you two make a perfect couple,” Regina told him.

“Does this mean you’re gonna get married?” asked Henry.

The two men exchanged a look of uncertainty.

“I don’t know about that, Henry,” said David, “I think it’s a bit soon to have a wedding.”

Emma offered a reassuring smile. “You don’t _have_ to get married, Dad. It’s not a necessity. You can just live together and be happy. I say marriage is too complicated, but maybe that’s just me.”

“Well, I can’t say that it’s never going to happen,” David told her, “but I’m not ready to jump back into it so quickly.”

* * *

Later that evening, Killian and David were sitting on the couch together, hardly paying attention to whatever was on TV. They could only think about each other. Killian turned to David with a hopeful smile.

“David?”

“Hm?”

“I know you said you didn’t want to rush into another marriage, and I respect that, but do you think there could be a possibility? Someday, I mean?”

“Of course. It’s just that now is too soon. I mean, we haven’t even— you know— _done it_ yet.”

Killian was quiet for a moment. “Do you want to?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never, um, tried anal before. I’m afraid it’ll hurt.”

“Not if you have enough lube.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

“Mate, no one ever said you had to be the receiver.”

David’s eyebrows went up. “Oh? So does that mean _you_ want to be on the receiving end?”

Killian smiled. “I’m certainly not complaining.”

* * *

Emma was on all fours, gasping in pleasure as the Queen fucked her from behind with a magic cock. She was in the mood for something especially-kinky, so the Queen had made an anatomical adjustment in order to make her scream. She could feel it pulsating within her, making her moan wantonly.

Meanwhile, Regina was _thoroughly_ enjoying the scene from her chair in the corner, pumping and curling her fingers deep inside her dripping cunt. She watched the Queen’s every movement through half-lidded eyes clouded by lust. She had sound-proofed the room so as to prevent Henry from suffering any sort of trauma.

The Queen groaned as she felt Emma growing tighter and tighter around her throbbing shaft, making her see stars. She knew she didn’t have much longer, but she was going to make the most of it.

 _“Em-ma,”_ she breathed, “I’m nearly there, but I’m not about to deprive you of your own sweet climax. Come for me, my love.”

Emma did, though it was through no will of her own. She cried out softly, spasming uncontrollably as her skin took on a radiant glow with her orgasm. She moaned when she felt the Queen’s hands grow even tighter on her hips. A sharp gasp escaped her as the Queen gave one final, rough thrust that forced a scream of ecstasy from her lips. The Queen’s essence flooded her tight, warm pussy, and she felt a sense of great satisfaction wash over her like a gentle ocean wave.

They both collapsed onto the bed with a collective moan, and the Queen landing on top of Emma wasn’t so much restricting as it was freeing. Soon, all three women were clothed and curled under the covers together, reveling in one another’s warmth.

* * *

David and Killian were both lying in bed, staring at each other intently. Any doubts they might have had about all this were now gone. Killian didn’t break eye-contact as he intertwined his fingers with David’s, and they both smiled.

“That was nice,” he said softly.

“Yeah,” whispered David, “I’d like to do it again sometime.”

Killian chuckled. “As would I, love.”

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, and they both knew this was truly meant to be.


	6. One Month Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Series will definitely continue though :)

Another month came and went, and now everyone was aware of David’s relationship with Killian. That would have been nice, considering just about everybody was supportive, but then Snow White came knocking. To be more precise, she was pounding on the door, demanding an explanation as though she was actually owed one.

“David! I know you’re in there! Come out here and face me like a man— if I can even call you that! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Rather than giving into his bitter ex-wife’s demands, David instead called Emma. She was there in under ten minutes, during which Snow had continued to shout. This resulted in several of the neighbors stepping out and telling her to fuck off, but Snow refused to leave until she spoke to David. He was having none of it, and neither was Killian.

Emma folded her arms as she approached the fuming brunette. “Snow,” she said coldly, “If you don’t leave Dad alone, I’m going to have to take you to the station. This is blatant harassment, and you’re disturbing the peace.”

Snow scoffed. “You can’t arrest me! I’m your mother!”

“Like _hell_ you are. Now what’s it gonna be? Leave willingly or I’ll make you go in cuffs.”

The woman was red in the face and fuming. “So you don’t see anything wrong with your _father_ sleeping with your ex-boyfriend?!”

“I couldn’t care less. Like you said, he’s my ex. I’m seeing other people now, and Dad’s not obligated to you anymore. They can do whatever the hell they want, and now you seriously need to leave. Don’t think that just because you’re an entitled Princess, you’re somehow entitled to break the law. That’s not gonna fly with me. Got it?”

“You’ve made your point,” Snow hissed. She turned back to the door, kicking it. “You can’t hide in there forever, you coward!”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Emma said firmly, “Get lost, Snow.”

She stood there and watched as Snow stormed away from the apartment complex and off to God-knows-where. She was thanked profusely by the tenants before they all disappeared back inside. Finally, David opened the door.

“Thanks, Emma. You’re the best.”

“I don’t know about that, but you’re welcome. If I were you, I’d try getting a restraining order. That woman is legitimately insane, and it seems like she might be a danger to you and Killian. If she did _this_ in front of all these people, who knows what she’d pull if you were alone with her?”

“I don’t know,” said David, “I think I could handle her.”

“Emma’s right, love,” Killian told him, “She’s completely lost her marbles.”

“Alright,” David relented, “I’ll do it.”

“As will I,” said Killian.

* * *

A few days went by, and the Judge was quick to approve David and Killian’s restraining orders, having seen more than enough of Snow’s downward spiral. During this time, Emma pulled money from her own pocket to install a better security system for the apartment complex once she’d gotten the landlord’s blessing.

Having received a call from Regina, telling her to come home immediately, Emma hurried over. When she walked into the mansion that afternoon, she found Regina sitting with the Queen in the living room.

 _“Hello, Emma,”_ they greeted in unison.

“Hey, you two. What’s going on, Regina? You sounded kind of urgent on the phone.”

Both brunettes were all-smiles.

“I’ve decided I couldn’t spend the rest of my life being _the Queen,_ and I’ve given it a lot of thought. I know Regina and I are technically the same person, but we can’t exactly have two Reginas running around, can we? From now on, I’d like you all to call me _Renée.”_

And so it was settled.

They all celebrated that night, but Emma declined to drink, claiming she was giving up on alcohol entirely. What she hadn’t disclosed to anyone was that she’d been feeling ill these past few weeks but had done her best to hide it. She had a sinking feeling that she knew what was causing it, having felt it once before, but she was in denial.

The following morning, Emma went out to run some errands after going to check on David and Killian. The two of them were just heading out to have breakfast at the diner and invited her to tag along.

“Another time,” said Emma, “I’ve got so much to do today. Just wanted to make sure everything was going okay.”

“Everything’s fine. No sign of Snow,” David said with a smile.

Emma nodded. “That’s good.”

“We’ll have to have breakfast some other time.”

“Yeah, for sure.”

They went their separate ways, and Emma headed out of Storybrooke to a small drugstore in another town so that no one would ask questions. She paid for her things and returned to Storybrooke to finish her errands. She picked up some steaks from the deli to grill later before heading over to the market for some fresh lobster. Once she got what she needed, she went back to the mansion and gave the steak and lobster to Regina for that night’s dinner.

She kissed Regina and rushed upstairs to her own room, where she locked herself in the bathroom. Was this really happening? It certainly seemed that way, but none of it made sense. She sucked in a breath when she heard a light knock at the door. Though the two brunettes shared the same voice, she knew it was Renée.

_“Emma? I could sense your magic acting up from downstairs. Is everything alright?”_

Emma reached for the door with a trembling hand and opened it to find her lover standing there with a look of concern. She pulled Renée into a tight embrace and sobbed openly into the brunette’s shoulder.

“I— I’m _pregnant,”_ she whispered.


End file.
